vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Asnow89
Your questions Hi Ariana, thank you for getting in touch. I answered your questions, here they are. Questions: 1. What are your must-have clothes or accessories this summer? Dresses and hats… probably because I live in a hot place during summer, Sicily, and it's the best way to get on with the sun. Dresses keep you fresh and feminine, and I’m so sick of seeing people with denim shorts. 2. What is your favorite vintage pattern for Summer looks? (Example: vintage bathing suits, etc...) I really love halter dresses and also the many cover-ups for the beach. 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? Because I love the inspiration this wiki offers. 4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? The 1930s patterns, definitely! 5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? Newcomers must really check the “About” page because some of them start to edit or create pages without knowing how to do it. 6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Vintage Patterns Wiki? I don’t edit other wikis, I don’t even check them. Don’t have much time as I spend already quite a long time on the Vintage Patterns Wiki. Best regards, Petite Main (talk) 15:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) By when do you need the answer at the latest? Hello, Sorry for the late reply. I edit on the wiki when I can, but there are only two admins, so it usually takes up most of our spare time... When is your deadline for an answer? I would need to do some research to do this justice, and your drop-dead date will tell me whether I can contribute in a meaningful manner. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:32, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you - I will get you something before Tuesday a.m.. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:35, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Finally... Hello Ariana, "If it weren't for the last minute, nothing would ever get done..." :) Here it is, such as it is: 1. What are your favorite winter clothes or vintage patterns this year? (scarves, gloves, coats, etc.) > I love that so many classic styles are back in fashion. I think the cape coat shapes, as well as the more tailored coats are fantastic, and there are many vintage patterns from the 1930s and 40s, and again the 1960s and 70s for those looking to create their own. > Felted wool fedoras, newsboy caps, and big floppy 70s hats are all stylish, fun and warm, and the latter two are actually not too difficult to make yourself. Gloves never went out of style in winter, did they? > Personally, I own far too many scarves and wraps (and sweaters, and wool socks - particularly for California), but I love accessorizing simple basics with a pop of color - not to forget that keeping the neck warm is the easiest way to feel toasty. 2. What holiday outfit pieces (in general or vintage patterns) do you think are in style right now? What would you wear to a holiday party? > Shift and sheath dresses are definitely in style right now (think 1960s and 1950s respectively - with many lovely vintage sewing patterns to match), which work well for the company holiday cocktail parties - a sequin embellished, black, sleeveless shift is my personal go-to choice - it can be dressed up or down with the appropriate jewelry and accessories (burn-out velvet stole anyone?), and a little bolero jacket. > For truly formal affairs, little could be more dazzling than the 1950s full length gowns with gorgeous necklines and matching stoles (see Vogue Special Design patterns from the 1950s, e.g.). Or, pare it down with late 1960s/early 1970s austere A-line maxis and geometric shapings. > If you want to be daring and de rigueur, the Gatsby 1920s flapper style would be a lovely choice, given the trend revived by the movie - Or, go the slightly naughty menswear route in a tailored pant suit with a silk or brocade vest (only) underneath and high ankle strap heels. 3. What do you think the upcoming Winter Trends are in general for this year? > There seems to be a lot of tough and rock 'n roll leather (motorcyle jackets are hanging in there) and the footwear to match. > I personally love the menswear print/pattern comeback and some of the jewel tones. > Then there is equestrian revival, lace noir, color blocking, black & white, animal, and red as the new neutral (really?), etc. > Not really a big fan of the shapeless, oversized trend, being on the short side myself, but it can look rather nice (and comfortable) on the taller figure. > The best part - IMO - there is something for every taste, as well as some pieces that lend themselves well to being timeless - think slim, tapered slacks in brocade, printed or shimmery fabrics, drape jackets, blazers and tailored jackets in velvets or menswear fabrics, draped tops and dresses, and chic, well-fitted trousers and skirts. > Did I mention tights in every color, print and material imaginable? Hello winter! Best wishes for the holidays! --tarna (talk) 09:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice job! Thanks for the link. Hello Ariana, Yes, I am looking forward to meeting you in person as well. Details to be worked out. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 23:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Hello Ariana, It was a lovely experience to meet you and the extended team last week. Thank you again for your hospitality. I am looking forward to mini re-design, and will strive to give prompt feedback. We should probably also involve Petite Main, the other admin, as she will likely have good input. Best wishes, --tarna (talk) 16:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Hi Ariana, Thanks for sending this and for including Petite Main. Will take a look at it over the weekend. The server is slow as molasses at the moment, and the picture has not loaded for as long as I am typing... Hope you have a great weekend, and manage to stay dry. Best wishes, --tarna (talk) 23:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) First impressions Hello again, Petite Main may not have had a chance to look at this yet. She is usually not on the wiki on the weekend. I have taken a first look, and here is some initial feedback on the design: 1. The Scissors Lady is gone, or still in the navigation part? 2. The current picture background is too wide to show the whole width of the main page - this could just be a function of it being a picture, rather than an interactive page to play with, but it makes it difficult to get a good impression (viewed in FireFox, in case that makes a difference). I also looked at it in just the picture view, and the parchment look is rather nice. 3. Can only see partway down the page in the picture, so I assume this does not address anything past the pure design, and we will go into the navigation and order details later. 4. Like the new cursive headers a lot. Let me know what other type of feedback you were looking for from this. Best wishes, --tarna (talk) 01:10, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Design proposal Hi Asnow, sorry it took me so long to answer but as Tarna told you, I am usually offline (and off the wiki) during the week-end. I like very much the new design, it's fresher and it's nice to have the first line with a nice writing (I mean the new Cursive). On the picture I could see only the top part of the page so I assume the changes were only there. Thank you for all the good job you're doing! All the best, Petite Main (talk) 09:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, So, Petite Main got a chance to look at it and respond. It is all positive so far. I am not married to the Scissors Lady, if the pixelation is a problem. She just seemed to fit the bill so well (having cut out many a sewing pattern myself, which I have yet to start sewing …). We could look for an image of actual sewing pattern pieces or just scissors instead. I will keep an eye out. Best wishes, --tarna (talk) 20:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and a question Hi, The new word mark looks great from a design perspective - love the scissors. One caveat. Should it not be Vintage Patterns Wiki (vs. Wikia the brand)? That applies to other parts of the front page as well... Let me know. Also, will you making a test page for the new main page before making it active? Best wishes, --tarna (talk) 21:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) How about a Sandbox... Hi, Thanks for the update on the wiki vs. wikia. Just sounds a bit funny to me, but I am sure we'll get used to it, considering that we want to support wikia to continue this service. What I had thought is to just create a Sandbox page called Test_Main_Page or such on our wiki, which, after review, could be made into the real thing by renaming it and replacing the old one. It would be nice to have a comparison between the old and the new page first, work out the kinks, and have Petite Main have some input as well. Do you think that would work for you? Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Green Light Hi, Yes, that's is exactly what I meant. We are on the same page now ;) Best, --tarna (talk) 22:37, March 6, 2014 (UTC)